


Unseen Kiss

by Stariceling



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Count flirts mercilessly with Tsuzuki, but for once he gets something closer to the response he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).



> For the first kiss meme

One thing the Count had in endless abundance was patience. Living through the lives and deaths of countless generations put a wait of a mere handful of decades into a less urgent perspective. It was still his desire that Tsuzuki’s feelings towards him would warm, and even burn, and that Tsuzuki would make the first advance.

The very idea of Tsuzuki’s wide, hopeful eyes turned on him, asking a personal favor for himself instead of those close to him, begging the same favors the count imagined bestowing on him. . . That dream was too tempting to abandon no matter how long the wait. He would not stop reminding Tsuzuki of those past favors, because even now it was the only way he could be absolutely sure he had a place in Tsuzuki’s thoughts, and because Tsuzuki was so very adorable when he squirmed under the slightest confrontation or embarrassment. Yet he knew he would never drop that final ultimatum.

Maybe Tsuzuki knew that he could hold off payment indefinitely. He was less panicked around the Count as of late. So much so that he accepted a ‘casual’ invitation to tea (one that he had avoided in the past without his partner’s protective presence). Even his initial nerves seemed adequately soothed by a simple application of sweets.

This comfortable behavior prompted two theories to the Count, that Tsuzuki’s feelings had finally changed, or that he had figured out that he wasn’t in danger of being forced to pay back all of the favors he had begged. There was only one way to discover which it was, and it wasn’t to watch Tsuzuki reveling in his selection of fruit and custard tarts. He had been quite distracted by Tsuzuki’s unguarded look of bliss at first, but he eventually regained control and remembered what he had meant to do with this invitation in the first place.

“You’ve asked for so many favors lately, I’m considering charging you interest,” he commented. He propped his chin on one gloved hand, letting the heat of his gaze speak for him. He didn’t need to say exactly what he thought the ‘interest’ should be.

Tsuzuki’s reaction was immediate. He dropped his fork in surprise, hunched up in his seat and gave the Count a charming rendition of what he had come to think of as the ‘don’t molest me’ face. He still didn’t quite understand how a grown man could look so very much like a pitiful puppy, but Tsuzuki managed it.

He had originally intended to drop hints that Tsuzuki could start paying him off now, and he would forget all about the interest, but Tsuzuki was just so adorable, further teasing didn’t seem necessary. In fact, he had apparently gone too far already, as Tsuzuki slid out of his chair, making some indistinct excuse about having to get back to work.

The Count wasn’t ready to let him escape. He rose and caught up to Tsuzuki before the Shinigami could turn and flee. He placed both hands on Tsuzuki’s shoulders, hoping to encourage him to stay put.

“You’re not going to finish your snack? I had it prepared specially for you.” Because Tsuzuki looked so very delicious in the middle of enjoying something. Though he looked just as delectable when he blushed the way he was doing now. “Why don’t you stay with me just a little longer?”

He half-expected Tsuzuki to cry some excuse at him and flee, but instead Tsuzuki took a jerky step forward, tilted his face up, and kissed the Count through his mask.

For a moment he could only freeze, surprised at the sudden touch of Tsuzuki’s lips. But Tsuzuki was still looking at him with those same, wide eyes. Still so puppy-like, silently asking to know if he had done something wrong, and not to be punished for it.

He could never punish Tsuzuki for a gesture like that. The Count reached up and removed his mask, dropping it heedlessly on the table. With his other hand he cupped the back of Tsuzuki’s head, stroking his hair in a way that was meant to be reassuring, or at least to coax Tsuzuki to move closer so he could have more kisses.

Tsuzuki was quick to pick up on the fact that he wasn’t going to be attacked (in any sense), and reached up to clumsily cup at the Count’s cheeks, exploring with his fingers to be sure where exactly his face was, before cautiously moving in for a second kiss.

Gloves followed the discarded mask, thrown aside so that the Count could savor the warmth of Tsuzuki’s cheeks, and to feel the softness of Tsuzuki’s hair as he clutched it. The sweet taste of Tsuzuki’s mouth made it impossible to resist sliding his tongue inside. He had wanted to savor the kiss, but at the first intrusion of his tongue Tsuzuki choked and pulled his mouth away.

“Forgive me?” He wasn’t yet ready to give up, pressing kisses to the cheek Tsuzuki turned toward him, trying to work his way closer to that sweet mouth for a second chance. “You’re not frightened of me.” He wanted that to be true, believed it to be true, because Tsuzuki kept coming back.

“No, it’s fine. I know where you are.” Tsuzuki avoided the probing kisses by leaning forward to press his cheek against the count’s, staring out over his shoulder.

It wasn’t until then that the Count remembered that Tsuzuki couldn’t see him, and now had nothing to go by to know where he was, other than his sense of touch. The glamour of invisibility was so comfortable, he often forgot to take it off, and he had all but forgotten to care that it made some people nervous.

Fingers toying with the hair at the nape of Tsuzuki’s neck, the Count momentarily forgot about favors, about kisses, about everything but the warmth of Tsuzuki’s cheek against his and that one clumsy reassurance. He didn’t think he had ever needed someone to not care if they could track him by sight, and yet those words had made him love Tsuzuki all the more.


End file.
